The Silent Queen
by mandaree1
Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death. Warnings put in each individual chapter.
1. Cubhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Their will be warnings later on, make sure to read the warnings if you have things that bother you. **

**...**

"Can I name her _now_?"

She tilted her head in the direction of the noise. She'd heard the noise multiple times the past few days, especially today. The warm body next to her called him 'son.'

"Now, now, son." Now he was calling him that... Was that his name? "She hasn't even opened her eyes yet."

She heard a thump as he sat down, sighing. "I _know_, but... she doesn't need to open her eyes to know her name, right? So why can't I name her _now_?"

"It's a _tradition_." She yawned and stretched. Her legs weren't very big, so she could stretch all she wanted and never have to worry about bumping someone.

He crouched, paws just wide enough apart to spread around her front. "Come'on, open your eyes!"

"_Afa_." Was that his name? She'd thought it was 'son.' "Leave your sister alone."

"Awww, _Dad_, it's not like I'm bugging her or anything. She'd say something if I was, right?" He smiled. "Come'on, open your eyes. You're old enough.

She said nothing. She was quite comfortable keeping them closed. She'd open them when they were good and ready.

"There's lots of things to look at." He continued. "Rivers and trees and lions like us and... well, all _kinds_ of things. You'd love it, I can tell. So why not see?"

Well... she had felt ready the past little while. She'd just preferred to wait. Slowly, ever so slowly, she cracked her eyes open.

"Hi." He wasn't much bigger than her, and his fur wasn't as dark as her paws (and therefore her pelt), and he had the beginning of a tuft on his head. "I'm Afa. And you... well, you don't have a name yet. I had to wait until you opened your eyes. It's a _big_ tradition, right mom?" She glanced up.

Adesola chuckled, her fur as dark as her own with icey-blue eyes. "To think, I've been telling you that for _weeks_, but it's only sunk in just now."

He winced embarrassedly. "Anyway..." He squinted, taking in her dark fur and bright green eyes. "You look like a shadow... I know!" He perked up. "I'l name you..." He paused a second for dramatic effect. "Senka."

She blinked.

* * *

"Wow..." She mumbled, taking in the sight before her.

The kingdom was king-sized. Not to big, not to small. And while it wasn't nearly as grand as the Pridelands were said to be, the lands contained many of the same characteristics. Grasslands, heavily populated with food and plenty of water. Their home was a small place or rock in the side of a solid cliff, complete with it's own large stone that served as King's Rock. All in all, it was the best place she could think off to be born in.

"I know." He smugly puffed out his chest. "Someday, I'd be king of it_ all_. And... I want you to rule with me."

"Rule with you?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah. I don't want you to be an advisor or anything like that, I want you to be my _equal_. To stand with me and help me and even bonk me on the head when I do something bad."

"Like mom?" She smiled. He chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda. So... what do you say?"

She looked at the grassland for a minute, slowly processing the idea. Ruling (and owning)_ all_ of that? "Okay."

He smiled.

* * *

"Come on, son, how about we have some good old father-son time?" Aalam smiled. "It's about time I begin teaching you about being king and ruling the kingdom."

"Really!?" Afa bounced up and down, spinning in a small circle in his excitement.

"Yes, really. Come on, I've got a lot to show you."

"Cool!" He paused, coming to a complete stop a few paw-steps from where he'd started. "Can Senka come?"

"Senka?" He glanced at the small pile of black fur sitting near where his son had been sitting a few moments before. "Well... King's training is more of a father-son thing..."

He immediately began pouting, turning around and walking back from whence he'd came and sitting down. "I'm not going _anywhere_ if Senka can't come."

"Afa... It's okay." She mumbled.

"No, it isn't." He grunted. "I want you too see the things I see, learn the things I learn. It's only fair. We're going to rule together, after all."

"_Alright_." He sighed. "Senka can come."

"Yes!" He jumped up, quickly running back the same way he'd went before. "Come'on Senka!"

It's just a faze, he told himself as he watched the duo make their way down the rocks. He'll grow out of it, they both will.

* * *

Dawn was just peaking over the horizon when her mother nudged her awake with her muzzle. "It's time to learn how to hunt, my cub."

Never one to make a big fuss, she instead calmly glanced at the cub snoring next to her than back at her awakener.

She shook her head. "Lions don't hunt." Senka nodded, carefully stretching before moving away from her bed spot. "I've been told that you've been receiving lessons with Afa."

She nodded. Something rolled onto her tail. She jumped at the small burst of pain before turning. Afa had rolled onto her tail, clasping it in his paws like a cat with a string.

Adesola chuckled. "In any case, hunting will give Aalam the father-son time he's been wanting."

She nodded again, carefully yanking her tail free before following her mother into the grasslands below.

* * *

He was angry.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he let the anger flow around them and waited for her to say something as he stared down at the great expanse of grassland beneath them. Behind them, his tail twitched back and forth.

She sighed and opened her eyes. "Afa, you're making it hard to sleep." She yawned and stretched before re-curling and putting her head in her paws.

"Not tired." He grunted.

"I thought you told Mom and Dad that you wanted to take a nap? Besides,_ I_ want to sleep. I'm tired."

Nothing. She took her head out of her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to learn how to hunt." He grumbled tartly. "_And_ you left me along with Dad; His lessons are_ boring_ if you aren't around."

"Lions don't hunt." She commented, stretching once again. "Besides, lessons aren't _supposed_ to be fun. Their supposed to teach you things."

"_I know_." He whined. "It's just... its not fair."

"I never said it was."

"Hey!" He sprang to his feet, his usual energy beginning to return. "I got an idea!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. How about this: as long as you don't think of me as a lion, I won't think of you as a lioness."

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

"Think about it. You could teach me how to hunt and I could teach you king stuff! It doesn't have to matter that lions rule kingdoms and lionesses hunt. We're _siblings_, so it doesn't matter." He sat down, smiling smugly in triumph. "Does that make any sense?"

"Not really, no..." She smiled. "Alright. I'll teach you how to hunt."

"Yes!" He jumped, bowling her over in a playful pounce. Landing in a small pile, he pushed himself off of her to lay beside her. "This'll be awesome." He yawned, plopping his head into his paws. "Alright, _now_ I can sleep."

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	2. The Teen Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Their will be warnings later on, make sure to read the warnings for later chapters in case of triggers.**

**...**

She could do this.

She crouched, eyeing the prey. It was just a mouse, thin and scraggly with little to no real meat, but it'd do for her first solo hunt.

She hadn't gotten a big ceremony like some of the others had. Afa had wanted her to have one as well, but, having no real social skills, she'd been against the idea. She'd woken up, a few lions had nodded or congratulated her on her progress, and sent her on her way. That's all she wanted, and all she'd needed. 'Plain and simple', she could imagine him saying, 'just like you.'

While not strong enough to capture any big prey, she held no particular interest to go looking for any either. Small prey would work just fine, after all, it wasn't like she was doing this to impress anyone. 'Let them laugh' Afa would say, 'it's still edible, right?'

Her claws smoothly slid out. The mouse scratched its ears. She crept foreword. Just a little further and she'd have him...

A roar echoed through the air as a flash of darkness pounced, barely managing to clamp the mouse's tail in his jaws before coming to a stop a few feet in front of her. In her surprise, she leapt to her feet.

"Afa!"

He grinned around the mouse tail. "Hey."

Ears falling back against her head, she frowned. "Afa! you shouldn't be here!" She hissed, voice tilting with displeasure.

"Why not?' He tilted his head to the side, the mouse squirming unsuccessfully in his jaws.

"It's _my_ first hunt." She reminded him. "It's a solo thing, remember?" Turning tail, she snuck through the bushes with ease. "And, now, I have to find something else to catch."

He followed. "Come'on, Senka, don't be mad." He pleaded. "I thought it'd be easier this way. _Besides_," He puffed out his chest, as though proud. "We _always_ do stuff like this together."

"This is _different_." She emphasized the word, sniffing the air. Maybe, if she was lucky, a deaf rat was still hanging around, blissfully unaware of their trek through the grasslands. "This is a lioness thing only. When you become king, you'll be expected to go on a solo patrol, right? It's kind of like that."

"I thought you were gonna go with me on that." He muttered, flashing her a look of hurt.

"Exactly. Wait, what?" She turned. Sure, they were going to rule together, she knew, but he'd never mentioned anything about her going on patrol with him.

He coughed awkwardly, the mouse swinging back and forth like a living pendulum. "I thought we'd always do stuff like this, I'd go with you on your first hunt, you'd come with me during my 'solo' patrol. You know, 'always together.'"

"Alright." She sighed. "Let me catch a mouse, then we'll go home."

"A mouse?" He snorted. "I was thinking..." He paused for effect. "Zebra."

"Are you nuts!? We'd_ kill_ ourselves!?"

"Not if we're careful." He leaned over to whisper, as though it were a big conspiracy secret. "I saw a sick young zebra at the edge of a herd earlier. We could do it!"

"How sick?"

"It could barely stand."

"How young?"

"It can barely eat grass." He smirked. "We could take him, easy."

Bringing a zebra back, no matter how small, would give the pride a feast, but if they failed... She grunted. "Fine." Apparently, she _was_ looking to impress someone. Who, however, she wasn't quite sure.

"Awesome!" He spat out the mouse. It scampered away.

"Afa! We could have used that as backup prey!" She attempted to grab the mouse, but it was too late.

"Hey, if this doesn't work, I'll catch you another mouse." He smirked.

She sighed.

* * *

It _was_ rather sick.

So sick, she feared it may not be edible. Hiding in the grass next to her brother, she watched it stumble around. But, even if it wasn't edible, it'd still score them bragging rights if they managed to take it down.

"I'll draw it away from the herd." He whispered, then slunk away.

Preparing to charge, she scanned the grass for her brother. You'd think a dark-pelted lion would be easy to spot, but Afa was rather amazing at concealing himself. Taking aim, they quickly prepared to strike.

One sick zebra against two young, strong lions? it didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Sighing, Afa leaned his head into her shoulder. "I'm_ bored_." She chuckled.

"You shouldn't be. This _is_ an important day for you."

"For _dad_, maybe." He grumbled tartly. "I already told him,_ I'm not interested_."

"Every king needs an heir." She reminded him, watching the lionesses moving about with varied interest. "Some of these lionesses have come from many kingdoms away just to meet you."

"They came all this way to try for a better status by marrying the kings son." He reminded her delicately. "They don't really care about me. Besides," He smiled crookedly. "You'll have cubs someday, maybe. _They_ can be my heirs."

She coughed. "Don't count on that. They'd require me getting a mate."

"You're too hard on yourself." He mumbled, stretching a moment before padding towards the group. "Might as well get this over with..." He turned. "You coming with?"

She shook her head. "I'm going hunting. Have fun."

He sighed irritably. "Yeah, leave me out to dry." He glanced back at the small group of lionesses, than at the disappearing shadow of his sister. He knew where he wanted to be in a heartbeat.

* * *

Yawning, he stretched before flopping down on the ground. Senka shifted before rolling over. "You're still awake?"

"I only just came to bed." She yawned.

"Slow hunting night?" She nodded.

"How was the meeting?"

"Boring." He grunted. "Thanks for leaving me out to dry, by the way."

"It wasn't my place." He rolled his eyes.

He sighed. "Don't tell dad this, okay?" She nodded. "But I'm not interested in any of those lionesses. They were all so... frilly."

"Lionesses are typically like that." She commented, curling up next to him.

"You aren't." She nodded. He curled up around her. "I just don't know what to do. Should I act interested? Should I send them away?"

She shrugged. "Just do whatever you feel is right."

"Alright, you've got a point." He flopped a paw around her shoulders in a hug. "Then it's settled, I'll send them away in the morning. Thanks, Senka." He nuzzled her nose, then pulled away, yawning. "You're the best."

* * *

"A-Are you sure?" Aalam blinked. "I mean, you need a mate before you come to age."

"I'm not interested in any of them." He smiled cheerfully. "I want to be loved for who I am, not for my title."

"Well... alright, if you're sure." He sighed wistfully. "And here I thought you were interested..."

"Sorry, Dad, they're just not what I'm looking for."

* * *

"Hey," He whispered into her ear. "Let's sneak out."

She groaned, placing a paw over her face. "_Afa_, it's the middle of the night."

"I know, it's just..." He paused, staring out at the scenery just outside the cave. "I need to get out for a while." He stood, quietly padding towards the entrance. He twisted his head around. "Want to come with?"

Rolling over, she considered her options. Stay, and not be able to sleep due to the distinct lack of warmth next to her and the soft breeze ruffling her fur, or go along and have a good time? Stretching, she stood up and followed. "Alright, why not?"

He smiled. "Thanks."

The night was crisp, the grass clean and cool, dew covering the tips of the blades and dampening their fur as they made way across the lands. The duo were silent, Afa habitually leading and Senka following behind. Her dark pelt easily melded into the darkness surrounded them, acting as a concealing blanket, while Afa's lighter pelt caused him to stick out like a sore thumb.

Stopping outside a small waterhole, they quietly settled in in front of the still water, their reflections barren and obvious in the cooling water. Sighing, Afa looked down at the reflections staring back. "Thanks for sneaking out with me. I just... I needed to get away from it all, you know?" She nodded, staring back at the familiar faces in front of her.

He sighed heavily. "I didn't know how to tell dad this, but... I'm _not_ interested."

"You already told him that." He shook his head.

"You aren't getting it... it wasn't _just_ those lionesses." He slumped a bit. "I'm not interested in any type of lioness. I know I should be by now, but I'm not. I don't want a mate, and I don't want cubs... Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not. Who cares? They'll just have to find someone else to make the heirs."

"You could do it." He nudged her side. She rolled her eyes. "What? Hear me out. You're interested, right?"

"Slightly."

"Then, maybe you'll find a mate when you're older. And, if you do, _your_ cubs can be the heirs."

"You seem pretty interested in my future mate." She commented, watching ripples flow across the pool as petals settled on the surface.

"I just want everyone to be happy." He admitted, staring out into the darkness wistfully. "The pride, you, and me. Not necessarily in that order." He chuckled for a moment, then paused and spoke in a surprisingly somber tone. "I'm just trying the be the best future king I can be, Senka. This _is_ the best I can do to protect my home."

"And you're doing an amazing job for someone our age, Afa." She nuzzled the underside of his chin before staring out into the darkness that drew in his vision. "You really are. You'll make an amazing king, someday."

"I sure hope so."

The rest of the night passed by in silence, watching the darkness quiver and move under the fading moon and rising sun. And although they stood apart, the two siblings had never felt closer as a family.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	3. The Young-Adult Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the silent queen, from cubhood until death.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter, but they'll start popping up from the next chapter on. Please, if you have htings that bother/trigger you, read the warnings.**

**...**

"Come'on Dad, you can keep up!" Afa called over his shoulder, expertly disappearing into the tall grass. Aalam thundered close behind him, a carefully blank Senka trailing beside him with ease.

His son had grown into a strong, well-built lion. His muscles were lean and strong, his fur well-kept and shiny, and his mane- which had once been nothing but a small tuft- had grown to be long and shaggy, helping to accent his face and broad chest. He would make a strong king one day, and attract more than a few lionesses. The king merely hoped that he would have_ too_ many heirs by the end of his reign.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He panted, picking up speed. "I'll catch you yet!"

Senka had grown into a beautiful lioness as well, with sleek, dark fur and vibrant green eyes. Her quiet and stern attitude drew a great many lions to her, but she never truly noticed. Part of him worried she'd never find a mate, with her obvious lack of interest, but deep down he knew it was only a matter of time. Senka was a practical young lioness, she knew that she and Afa needed to continue the royal line, and she knew that she turned a head or two. Who knew? Perhaps she already had an eye on a male. It was impossible for him to tell. She had always been secretive to everyone, everyone except for Afa...

"No way, old man! You couldn't catch me even if I only had three legs to run on!"

He frowned. His son certainly had quite the ego, or, at least, he _acted_ like he had a rather large ego. The young lion had never been very open about his emotions as he'd grown older, especially with his parents. Only Senka could tell if he was truly acting or not, and she wasn't giving him any real answers.

But that was _exactly_ what he was doing. Building bridges, getting in a little father-son-daughter time, and getting and much needed workout along the way. And were his legs _tired_. They'd been playing the game for _hours_, so long that his sense of direction had all but faded away from running in circles all afternoon.

"Come'on, that's it!" He urged, jumping past some bushes. "One good pounce, and you'll get me!"

Throwing the last of his weight onto his haunches, he leapt, jaws open. Realizing his mistake far to late, he had only a second to note that his side-passenger had disappeared before slamming full force into a rather cold water-hole.

Afa burst out laughing, his mane shifting as his head did. Beside him, Senka watched his reaction, a small, but mostly unnoticeable, twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Bursting out of the water with a gasp, he quickly paddled towards shore. His mane clung to his eyes, making his exit difficult, but he eventually managed to pull himself to the surface and shake away the water. "Not funny." He warned. Afa ignored him.

"You should've seen your face!" He gasped. "Sooo worth it."

"Senka," He turned his judgmental gaze towards her. "I thought you were... _responsible_ than this. I thought you despised foolish pranks like this!"

She gave him a small, but pleasant, smile, and the twinkle became far more pronounced. "What can I say? It was funny."

Dissapointed, he turned and stomped towards the dens. "I'll have to speak to Adesola about your... less than kingly behavior."

"I think we're in trouble." She commented quietly, sinking down onto her back legs.

He parroted the gesture, head bowing a bit. "Oh yeah, definitely in trouble."

* * *

"It's unacceptable!" They winced. While outside the dens and caves themselves, their voices carried well outside their range. Afa curled a bit closer, head resting comfortably on her back, close to her neck. "We shouldn't have allowed them to become so out of control!"

"We aren't that bad." He mumbled under his breath.

"I know we aren't." She whispered in turn.

"Honestly, Aalam, calm down! And lower your voice, they might be able to hear you."

"Let them! They need to learn respect, control. They may have been allowed to act like this for a long time, but not for a moment longer..." He paused. "I've got it! I'll start showing Afa how difficult it is to be king, have him follow me around. You can teach Senka control, right?"

"She's already _in_ control of herself, Aalam. She always was. You, however, could use some work." She huffed angrily, tail violently twitching behind her.

"Fine then, teach her to better her hunting skills, or something. Keep her busy." He snorted, pacing the cave. "Senka needs to learn how to be a proper lioness, just like her brother needs to learn how to be a proper king."

"But-"

"No, Adesola, I've made up my mind. They've had far too much running room, and it shows."

The older lioness sighed. "Alright then..."

Outside, the duo quietly stood and made their way back to the cave. "He doesn't mean it, does he?"

Senka shook her head, eyes downcast. "I think he does, Afa. I think he does."

* * *

"Being king is a very important role, Afa. You have to rule over _all_ of this, protect your people, provide heirs..." He finished. Just over the horizon, the sun began to rise, accenting his muzzle and chest with a dramatic flair that suited the given situation. Beside him, Afa sighed irritably.

"I know, Dad. You told me all of this stuff back when I was a cub."

"Well, I thought it was about time for a rule refresher. Being king is a serious duty, Afa. One you take over-"

"We." He corrected. Aalam rolled his eyes.

"That dream won't last forever, son. I'd suggest giving it up, but you're too stubborn- much like your old man- to do so."

He grit his teeth. "It isn't a dream."

He made no comment, instead watching the sun lit up the horizon. "You'll get over it eventually. Get a mate, have cubs. Senka will do the very same, or, perhaps, she'll train the next generation of lionesses in hunting."

"I... I'm gonna go find Senka." He turned and hastily paced towards the exit. Aalam blocked the way, pushing him back with a snarl, teeth bared.

"_Kings_ don't need their _little sisters_ help to rule over a kingdom."

"Let me through!" He snarled, attempting to push his way out the door. He didn't budge.

"No. You need to learn some self-reliance. Senka won't be around to help you forever."

He sighed, slumping onto his hindquarters in defeat. "I hate you."

"If it means teaching you to be a proper ruler, than I'll gladly accept the sentiment."

* * *

"Lionesses are to be... proper." Adesola informed her as they trekked over the rockside. "Likewise, lions are to be brave and self-reliant- more than capable of surviving on their own. Are you following me, Senka?"

She nodded. "Good. It's not that you and your brother don't already contain all of the characteristics of a good lion or lioness within you both, it's just... you both are far to _close_. Eventually you both will have to split apart, just a bit, or you'll never be fully accepted by the pride."

"We are apart. We like being close, that's all." She folded her ears against the back of her head. Adesola ignored the gesture.

"I'm going to have to teach you the proper mannerisms of a lioness, otherwise you'll _never_ get a mate."

She sighed, having heard the lecture multiple times over the years, but, being to polite to stop her, she didn't interrupt. With said politeness in mind, she quietly listened as the older lioness rambled.

* * *

Months passed, and they hardly had any time together. Allam taught his heir about the political side of being a king, while Adesola focused on grooming her daughter to become an even better hunter. They were always busy, and never found the time to be together other than at bedtime, and, even then, they were usually to exhausted to speak.

"I think it's time for you to go to a meeting of the leaders." He told him one day whilst chewing on breakfast. Afa swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

He sighed. After a few moments consideration, his features hardened in determination. "Only if Senka can come."

"_Afa_." His deep voice rumbled in warning.

"She either gets to come with us, or I don't go at all." He stubbornly turned his nose up. Defeated, he sighed.

"Fine." He stood and climbed out the entrance of the cave, slowly padding up the side were Adesola and Senka, both preparing for the hunt ahead. "Senka!" He called. She turned. "You're coming to the meeting with Afa and I later tonight."

Having nothing to say, she merely nodded.

* * *

Night blossomed as they slowly made their way through the brush. Aalam confidently led the way, whilst his children slunk far behind.

"Hey." He mumbled into her ear. She didn't turn, acting as though she hadn't heard, but still responded.

"Hello."

"I, uh, I missed hanging out with you. That's why I asked dad if you could come along."

She dipped her head in agreement. "I missed you too."

"I hate him." He grunted, discretely glaring at the full-grown lion leading the way.

"_Afa_." She tutted. "He's only trying to do what he thinks is best for us. I don't like it anymore than you do, but he's worried about the future of the kingdom."

"You give him to much credit." He muttered darkly. "I hear moms trying to get you a mate. How's that going?"

"It's boring." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "The lions all want to coddle me because of my status."

He snorted. "You? Coddled? It'd never happen. Who knows? Maybe lions just aren't your thing."

"I never thought they were."

"Maybe you'd do better with a lioness?"

"Maybe..." She paused for a moment to consider the idea, before continuing down the pathway.

"We're almost there!" Aalam called over his shoulder. "Look sharp, and act polite."

Stopping at the edge of the territory, they waited until a small group of lionesses came before following them into the heart of enemy territory. They gave her strange looks, having not expected a lioness to be brought along, but otherwise let her be.

Walking into the kings den, the two males went in first. Following behind, she was quickly stopped at the door with a snarl. "Go home."

"I'm with them." She directed her gaze towards the two lions slowly descending into the dark recesses of the cave. The lioness made a false swipe, pushing her back.

"You're not welcome here. Only royalty can go inside."

"I am both King Aalam and Queen Adesola's daughter, as well as Prince Afa's younger sibling. I have every right to be here."

The lioness growled even deeper, the ridge along her shoulders rising in anger. Senka made no threatening moves. Seeing the stubborn glint in her eye; the guard decided to_ personally_ teach her a lesson, and charged.

She made no moves to defend herself, instead waiting for the coming attack. She knew how to fight, and she knew how to fight well, but attacking the guard may get her kingdom in political trouble, and she wasn't about to bring that on her land and people.

Coming out of the darkness, the prince leapt into action, blocking her path with a toothy roar, then pushing her back with a snarl. The guard stopped in her tracks and backed away.

"How_ dare_ you attack my sister!? I will have your death for this! _Back down_!"

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." She trembled.

Surprised- as well as terrified- by this new side of her sibling, she made sure to look away from the scene before her. This wasn't Afa, she reminded herself, this was just a lion; a feral, mad lion. "Afa, you don't have to do that. I... I'll just go home."

"Yes, I do. You have every right to be here with me, Senka, and I don't want anyone to forget that." Giving the guard one last snarl, he shifted to the side to give her room to stand and walk next to him. "Let's go, Senka."

Taking one last, apologetic, glance at the terrified guard, she silently followed him into the dark cave, taking care not to look back at the stares they received on the way in.

The circle of kings sat patiently above the lions and lionesses curled around the slightly upraised circle of rock. As they crossed into the circle, the group chuckled, the sounds distinctive yet impossible to pinpoint.

"All that drama, just for his sister." One grunted to the other. "She could've- should've- just defended herself..."

"Look at her, the way she walks so close to him, she looks almost exactly like a shadow."

"The shadow queen..."

Afa glared at them, silencing the whispers in their tracks, before leading her over to their place in the circle and showing her were to side, protectively plopping down next to her.

"Now." Aalam coughed, embarrassed by his children's folly. "May we begin?"

"Of course. Now, I've gathered you all here..."

* * *

Weeks after the event, Afa nudged her awake in the middle of the night and silently led her towards the familiar cliff overlooking the lands. The sun glowed just beyond the horizon, preparing to rise for the day.

"Remember when we used to come here all the time when we were cubs?"

She nodded, feeling a small feeling of nostalgia well up inside her as she looked over the plains.

"It... it used to feel so much _bigger_ than is does now, didn't it?"

She shook her head. "You still feel like it's huge?" A nod. "I see... well, it doesn't feel like it to me."

He sighed, his head lowering towards the ground by an invisible weight. "Senka... I can tell you anything, and you won't judge me, right?"

She nodded. "Good. Well... I've been thinking lately, about all that stuff dads been teaching me. Political stuff, you know? Well, I've been thinking... what if we didn't have any borders? We could run, as fast as we wanted, and never have to stop. The land... it would never feel small."

She paused, carefully thinking over the ideal presented before her. "That... it sounds nice, but, the kings..."

"They'd never allow it, I know. That's why, when I become king, i'm going to start working on peace between us all. Think about it, Senka-" He spoke excitdily, happily, as he informed her of the wonderful idea running through his mind. "Free range to run and hunt. Any lions and lionesses, no matter where they're from, can be mates with each other, no problem. We could hunt for _days_ without worrying about border patrols and territory lines. It'd be... perfect."

Weighing both the pros and the cons of the idea, she kept her eyes trained on the plains before her. "But.. if things don't work out..."

His face darkened, reminding her of the angry lion she'd met mere weeks ago. She refused the urge to shudder. "We'll cross that bridge when-_ if_- we come to it. if it does go to that, well.. it'll all be worth it in the end. We could_ win_, Senka."

Pushing away the fear welling up within her, she swallowed a lump in her throat. This wasn't about her, she reminded herself, this was about he future. Not trusting herself to speak, she merely nodded.

He smiled. "I knew you'd understand, Senka." Placing a dry lick onto her forehead, he turned towards the door. "Come'on, we need some sleep."

Closing her eyes, she blindly followed him inside.

* * *

Unable to sleep comfortably, she rolled over. Afa had draped a friendly paw over he shoulders, helping her to keep warm. Somehow, although her pelt felt war and snug, her insides felt like ice.

War... Blood... Death...

Carnage... Pain... Murder...

She rolled onto her paws, carefully maneuvering out from underneath his arm before slipping out the cave and into the grasses below.

Taking one last look at the pride's territory, she turned and left it all behind. Her title, he family, her name, her _everything_.

And she didn't look back.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
